onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 94
Volume 94 is titled "The Warriors' Dreams" Cover and Volume Illustration The cover is light-green fading to dark-green spectrum gradient. The title is written in a light-green, yellow, and pink spectrum gradient, and the author's name is written in yellow, and pink spectrum gradient. The cover features Big Mom and Kaido fighting in the background. In the foreground (in clockwise rotation) on the right side: Kozuki Momonosuke, and Raizo; in the middle center: Hyogoro, Tony Tony Chopper, and Monkey D. Luffy sitting on top of Kawamatsu's hat wielding Soto Muso; and on the left side Kikunojo and Tama. Author's Note |} Chapters *943. |Sumairu}}: Yasuie's comrades laugh at his death, and Hiyori explains to Zoro that this is a result of Orochi feeding them defective SMILE fruits that force them to always smile. *944. : The Straw Hats battle Orochi's forces to protect Toko and Yasuie's body. Meanwhile, Kid and Kamazo are captured and brought to the Prisoner Mine, and Kamazo is revealed to be Killer. *945. : Big Mom breaks into the Prisoner Mine looking for o-shiruko, and when Queen stands in her way, she brutally attacks him. *946. : Big Mom defeats Queen, only to discover that Luffy ate all the o-shiruko and attack him, resulting in him and Hyogoro being freed from the sumo ring. *947. : Queen inadvertently restores Big Mom's memories, and she falls asleep, causing him to leave Udon to take her to Onigashima. *948. : Raizo frees the retainer Kawamatsu from his cell, and Kawamatsu joins him, Luffy, Hyogoro, Chopper, and Kiku in a prison revolt. *949. : Luffy manages to convince his fellow prisoners to rebel against the Beasts Pirates, resulting in them taking over Udon. *950. : Ashura Doji shows Kin'emon's group the graveyard of the samurai who attacked Kaido before they returned, but decides to rejoin their fight. Meanwhile, Hawkins and Drake have captured Law. *951. : Orochi's subordinates put up wanted posters for the Straw Hats and their allies across the country. Meanwhile, Ashura shows Kin'emon's group ships to take their forces to Onigashima, where at the moment Kaido is clashing with Big Mom. *952. : Luffy's group reports the takeover of Udon to Kin'emon, and Luffy meets the four regional yakuza bosses. Meanwhile, Zoro and Hiyori go back to get Shusui back from Gyukimaru, and they encounter Kawamatsu. *953. : Kawamatsu reveals that he and a komakitsune named Onimaru had collected and stored hundreds of swords in Ringo for their allies in the final battle. Unbeknownst to him or Zoro, Gyukimaru is actually Onimaru in disguise. SBS Notes *A Marine Vice Admiral named Nazu Ketagari is revealed to be the one assigning epithets to the Marines. *Usopp's appearance at the ages 40 and 60 in this reality and in one where "things went bad" is shown. *More information on the Lulusia Kingdom is revealed. *What Shanks' sword Gryphon would look like as a human is shown. Volume Changes References Site Navigation ca:Volum 94 pl:Tom 94 fr:Tome 94 Category:One Piece Volumes